kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Empressimperia
Welcome! Hello Empressimperia, and welcome to the Kung Fu Panda Wiki! We're very excited to have you join and participate in our online community. I see you've already made an edit to the User:Empressimperia page, and for that we thank you. :) Before getting started on editing other pages, please take the time to look at our site policies. These will tell you exactly how things work around here, as well as what is and isn't allowed on this site. I encourage you to take the time to familiarize yourself with our regulations, as these are currently in effect for all users on this wiki. Also, if you're fairly new to wikis, I invite you to check out the wiki tutorial. Hopefully this will be able to walk you through the normal workings of wikis, and also answer any questions you may have. Feel free to test out what you learn in the wiki's sandbox. Other than that, you're good to go! I hope you decide to stay; although this wiki isn't entirely new, it needs all the active members it can get. I also hope to get to know you better as time passes and we edit stuff around the community. If you have any questions or feedback, please feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks and have fun! :) -- Spottedstar (Talk) 12:15, April 26, 2012 Empressimperia 12:21, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. To tell the truth, I've been making contributions to this page for a long time. Naming all the pages I've edited would take too long, but I would like to take credit for writing almost all the transcripts (excluding Kung Fu Panda Holiday and all the LOA episodes except the last two acts of Scorpion's Sting). I have to note that I did not start trascripts Kung Fu Panda and Kung Fu Panda 2, but I did complete them (and from memory, too!) I also wrote most of the 'Battle of' pages. It did not occur to me until now to actually create my own account, but it has now! Your edits Hi, Empressimperia. I appreciate that you add a lot to articles, but I've kept commenting that the names of other articles should be linked. Do you use source mode when you edit? That's where you can link and code things. So if you haven't used it, I think you should. VaporMist (talk • ) 23:51, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :Like I said, to link you use source mode. Put brackets like this around the title of the article and it will be linked. But it only works in source mode, that's where you can see the right way to code stuff. Switching to visual mode shows what the page will look like on the wiki. Hope that helps. VaporMist (talk • ) 21:39, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Empress, are you confused about source mode and linking? The names of any separate article are supposed to be linked, so characters, places, objects, pretty much anything important has to be linked for every section. It might help if you look at other articles and people's corrections and use them as examples. VaporMist (talk • ) 16:34, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll try to explain. Say you're editing the Po article, and in the section "In Kung Fu Panda" you add info that mentions the names of other articles on the wiki, like "Furious Five", "Shifu", "Jade Palace." etc. These are supposed to be linked so people can conveniently get to those articles. Anything that is the name of an article is supposed to be linked once for every section. :::So if you added info to another section for Po, say "In Kung Fu Panda 2", and the same articles that were mentioned in "In Kung Fu Panda" were mentioned there as well ("Furious Five" etc.), they would have to be linked once in that section also. This is because people might want to read one specific section, and if they jump to that section from the contents, the names of articles should be linked for the same convenience. :::If you use source mode and look at the Wiki Activity to see corrections other users make, that's probably all you need to get the hang of it. You've been a consistent help to this wiki, so I hope I've explained well enough. Feel free to ask questions if you have any. :::Also, please remember to sign your name when leaving a message on someone's talk page. Thanks. VaporMist (talk • ) 20:24, November 5, 2012 (UTC)